Ionomers of ethylene copolymers with alpha,beta-ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acids are known in the art, wherein at least a portion of the carboxylic acid groups of the copolymer are neutralized to form carboxylate salts comprising alkali metal, alkaline earth metal or transition metal cations. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,264,272; 3,338,739; 3,355,319; 5,155,157; 5,244,969; 5,304,608; 5,542,677; 5,591,803; 5,688,869; 6,100,336; 6,245,858; 6,518,365; and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0297747.
Aqueous dispersions of ionomers are also known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,896,065; 3,904,569; 4,136,069; 4,508,804; 5,409,765; and Japanese Patent Applications JP01009338 and JP05075769. They have been produced by dissolving the acid copolymer precursors in a solvent, neutralization of the acid functionalities with generally ammonia, amines or alkali metal ions, and dilution of the solution into water followed by partial or complete removal of the solvent. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,313,144; 3,296,172; 3,389,109; 3,562,196; 5,430,111; 5,591,806; British Patent GB1243303; Japanese Patent Applications JP50084687 and JP2009091426.
Aqueous ionomer dispersions have also been produced by heating acid copolymer precursors or ionomers in hot aqueous ammonia and other neutralizing agents. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,644,258; 3,674,896; 3,823,108; 3,970,626; 4,540,736; 5,330,788; 5,550,177; U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0117916; Japanese Patent Application JP06000872; and PCT Patent Application Publication WO2000/044801.
Aqueous ionomer dispersions have also been produced by dispersing the acid copolymer precursor in aqueous solutions of neutralizing agents at temperatures under high shear process conditions above the boiling point of water, necessitating the use of pressure vessels such as autoclaves and extruders. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,775,713; 4,970,258; 4,978,707; 5,374,687; 5,445,893; 7,279,513; 7,528,080; U.S. Patent Application Publications 2005/0100754; 2006/0124554; 2007/0141323; 2007/0144697; 2007/0292705; 2007/0295464; 2007/0295465; 2008/0000598; 2008/0000602; 2008/0041543; 2008/0073045; 2008/0073046; 2008/0118728; 2008/0135195; 2008/0176968; 2008/0182040; 2008/0216977; 2008/0230195; 2008/0292833; 2008/0295985; 2009/0194450; 2009/0253321; European Patent Application EP1163276; PCT Patent Application WO 2011/058119; WO 2011/058121; WO 2011/068525; and Japanese Patent Applications JP2958120; JP10006640; and JP50135141.
Aqueous ionomer dispersions have also been produced by dispersing the ionomer in aqueous solutions under high shear process conditions at temperatures above the boiling point of water, necessitating the use of pressure vessels such as autoclaves and extruders. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,173,669; 4,329,305; 4,410,655; 4,440,908; 6,458,897; Japanese Applications JP11158332; JP2000328046; JP2005075878; and PCT Patent Application Publication WO1999/10276.
Aqueous ionomer dispersions have also been produced by dispersing highly neutralized, low melt index (MI) ionomers in hot water. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,321,819; 3,472,825; and 4,181,566.
Ammonia-neutralized ionomer aqueous dispersions have been used to coat certain substrates. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,872,039; 3,899,389; 3,983,268; 4,340,659; 4,400,440; 4,714,728; 5,336,528; and 6,852,792. As is well known in the art, ammonia-neutralized ionomers liberate the ammonia upon drying to reform the parent acid copolymer and are not redispersible in hot water.
Low molecular weight ionomer waxes have been used as temporary coatings removable with hot water. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,794.
Certain ionomer articles have been dispersed in aqueous caustic solutions. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,852.
Certain ionomer dispersions have been used as primer coatings for substrates, such as PET, biaxially oriented polypropylene (BOPP) and aluminum foil films. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,419,960; 6,013,353; 7,364,800; 7,470,736; and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0271888.
Highly neutralized ionomer dispersions have been used as fabric or paper treatments. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,082,697; 5,206,279; and 5,387,635.
Ionomer dispersions, produced through autoclave or extrusion processes, have been used as internal and external paper sizing or paper additives. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,993,604; 6,482,886; 7,588,662; U.S. Patent Application Publications 2007/0137808; 2007/0137809; 2007/0137810; 2007/0137811; 2007/0137813; 2007/0141936; 2007/0243331; and 2007/0284069.
Certain ionomer dispersions have been used in repulpable paper compositions. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,484.
Blends of aqueous ionomer dispersions with poly(vinyl alcohol) solutions are known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,674,896; 3,896,065; 4,547,456; 4,575,532; 4,600,746; 5,192,620; 5,358,790; 6,821,373; European Patent Application EP 868363; Japanese Applications JPH09124975; JP2003049035; and JP60072973. The blends suffer the shortcoming of a complicated ionomer dispersion process, as disclosed above.
Ammonia-neutralized ionomer aqueous dispersions have been used to coat certain substrates. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,872,039; 3,899,389; 3,983,268; 4,340,659; 4,400,440; 4,714,728; 5,336,528; and 6,852,792. As is well known in the art, ammonia-neutralized ionomers liberate the ammonia upon drying to reform the parent acid copolymer and are not redispersible in hot water.
Low molecular weight ionomer waxes have been used as temporary coatings removable with hot water. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,794.
Certain ionomer articles have been dispersed in aqueous caustic solutions. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,852.
Certain ionomer dispersions have been used as primer coatings for substrates, such as PET, biaxially oriented polypropylene (BOPP) and aluminum foil films. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,419,960; 6,013,353; 7,364,800; 7,470,736; and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0271888.
Highly neutralized ionomer dispersions have been used as fabric or paper treatments. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,082,697; 5,206,279; and 5,387,635.
Ionomer dispersions produced through autoclave or extrusion processes have been used as internal and external paper sizing or paper additives. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,993,604; 6,482,886; 7,588,662; U.S. Patent Application Publications 2007/0137808; 2007/0137809; 2007/0137810; 2007/0137811; 2007/0137813; 2007/0141936; 2007/0243331; and 2007/0284069.
Certain ionomer dispersions have been used in repulpable paper compositions. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,484.